Isabellas way
by RiverWinchester
Summary: Isabella Swan has just been in a tragic event.When she finds a box containing an optional future she decides to read them when the author sends someone to join in her reading. What life will she choose? Rated M for safety.
1. the letter

**AN: Disclaimer I do not own any ideas from twilight. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Isabella POV**

I was sitting in my room in phoenix sobbing after what happened last night when I heard a knock at the door. I tried to make myself presentable to answer the door but I'm sure I didn't succeed in that particular mission. When I opened the door there was nobody there. I huffed and went to turn back inside when I saw a box on the door step. I took a step outside to look and see if I could spot anybody around who could have left the package but saw no one. Seeing no harm that could come from bringing a box inside, I did.

There was a letter on top addressed to an Isabella Swan. Feeling curious I opened the letter and nearly dropped it in shock.

**Dear Isabella,  
>I am sorry but I cannot give you my name but I can tell you that I have your best interest at heart. Inside this box is a set of book that contains your life IF what happened last night didn't happen and I do know what happened. Now don't be surprised I know a lot about your life.<strong>

**I can honestly say that I hope you change your life to a better one than the one in the books. I know that you are probably very confused but I urge you to read the books. So that you don't get confused I am sending you a person from the book and one who play a MAJOR role in your life if you chose not to follow the books.**

**For your safety I am also going to freeze time for you and this person to read the books** **so that nobody will interrupt you when you read.**

**Yours faithfully,  
>A friend ;-) xx<strong>

**PS. Let the person who comes here to read this letter so they might understand better.**

**PPS. You won't get thirsty x **

To say I was shocked would be an understatement but before I could begin to wonder how somebody found out about last night or who was coming there was a blinding white light and standing in front of me was a gorgeous blonde male that made my lust spike instantly.

**Sorry about the short chapter but it's only an opening chapter to my story. Please review !**


	2. introduction

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight.**

**Isabella POV**

"whhoo arre yoouu" I stuttered at the handsome man before me. He had a smirk on his lips and when he spoke my knees nearly gave out from under me. "Jasper Whitlock mama" he spoke in a thick southern accent and I am pretty sure my eyes rolled back into my head.

Jasper had one of the best poker faces I had ever seen but his eyes gave him away. I could see caution, suspicion and I think I might have seen a flash of lust.

He tilted his head to the side in a curious manner life a dog. "May I ask what I am doing here Miss ..." Jasper trailed off. "Isabella Swan" I filled in and bit my lip in worry of what to say to Jasper. When I couldn't think of anything to say I just handed him the letter silently.

His eyes widened at some parts and looked absolutely astonished at the last part. He hummed and placed his hand on his throat and closed his eyes and a blissful smile spread across his face.

A few moments later his head snapped up as if he just remembered where he was. I was expecting him to want to read the book straight away so I was shocked at what he said next. "What happened to ya last night darlin' that could have changed your future?" Jasper said this slowly and watching my expression through his question. I couldn't believe I was after forgetting that THAT night was mentioned in the letter. So I didn't have an excuse ready to give him. I just shrugged and hoped he would drop it. "Maybe we should start reading the book now" I suggested timidly distracting him from his question.

It didn't seem to work as he gave me a knowing look but dropped it any way which I was grateful for. Jasper walked over and opened the box and took out the first book. **TWILIGHT.**


	3. preface

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight**

**Preface**

**Isabella's POV**

We both sat down in the sofa next to each other. I grabbed my forest green blanket and raped it around me. Jasper gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged my shoulders not wanting to explain that felt that it was protecting me from the world. I shook my head trying to clear my head of depressing thoughts.

Japer opened the book on the first page and read in his southern drawl and instantly I knew I was going to have to concentrate on what he was saying and not on his accent.

**Preface**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die — **"Is this in my point of view?" I asked jasper hoping it wasn't because I didn't want to have another near death experience. Jasper hesently nodded and I could feel myself slowly starting to panic.

"Darlin' your not goin' ta dye this early in the book if dats any consolation to sugar" Jasper drawled softly trying to keep me calm. I nodded my head in understanding and let a sigh of relief flow from me. Jasper now had a smug look in his eye as if he knew what I was feeling and proud of himself for calming me down.

I stored this information away for later.

I nodded my head in thanks to Jasper for reassuring me that I was not going to die this early in a series of books and once that bit of information sunk in a felt really stupid for not catching on earlier.

**Though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — **"great" I mumbled under my breath. Jasper grabbed my and gave me a smile of reassurance.

**But even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter,"**I'm being hunted!" I gasp in shock. I couldn't think of anyone yet who would want to kill me. YET being the key word I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Darlin' if you're going to keep gettin' keyed up after sentence than ya'll going to have a heart attack before we finish da first book" Jasper told me with a hint of amusement in his voice. I gave a small glare but nodded in acceptance.

**And he looked pleasantly back at me. **I shivered.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, **"I move to Forks" I exclaim in surprise and horror thinking of the dreary town. Jasper started to chuckle and I turned to glare at him but I couldn't find it in my heart to at the sign of his first genuine smile on his face since he got here.

"Sorry sugar but da look of horror on ya face was comical" I just shook my head in slight amusement even though I should be mad at him for laughing at me but I couldn't do it and that annoyed me.

**I wouldn't be facing death now. **I whimpered in fear at the thought of death. Jasper just grabbed me swiftly and pulled me next to him and put an arm around me. I stiffened in shock and fright because I have not been this close to a male since the rape. Wince. But slowly began to relax into Jaspers arms and I knew, don't know how but I did that Jasper wouldn't hurt me.

I don't know why but Jasper felt like home, so I just snuggled and mumbled thanks to him and weighted for him to start to read again

**But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

I exhaled in relief that the chapter was over and closed my eyes thinking over the fact that I might have another near death experience. Before I knew it the blackness had taken over and I was in a world of dreams and nightmares.

**Please review xx**


	4. meeting JPOV

**Disclaimer; I do not own twilight **

**The Meeting**

**Japer POV**

I was sitting on the couch playing video games against Emmett and I was just about to beat him again when I felt a burst of emotions from my wife Alice. Pain, Anger, Frustration and Acceptation. I was about to ask her what the fuck flew up her ass when she locked eyes with me and said one word. "Bye". I was about to ask her what was she blabbing about now when I felt a pull and was blinded temporarily. When I opened my eyes I was in a living room and standing in front of me was a true Goddess.

Her natural hazel hair highlighted with a natural blend of red. They say eyes are the window to the soul. I never believed that till now. Her chocolate eyes bore into mine and I felt that she was looking into my soul. It was unnerving that a human could make me feel like this. I looked at her in caution and suspicion wondering if she brought me here where ever here is.

When I asked her what I was to do and who she was I thought she was going to jump me right there. I could not feel emotions that well but I could get the gist.

When I read the letter I was instantly worried about what could possibly happened to her last night that could change her future. I was also worried at what could be written in the books about my family as I could think of no other reason why I could be here.

When I asked her about last night I could tell she didn't want to talk about what happened so I let her be but gave her a knowing look. I opened the book and after reading the first I could feel her horror at the book being in her thoughts and found it amusing. What could a little human have to hide? I could feel her fear at being killed when the book said that she never thought how she would die. I grabbed her hand in reassurance and in a few moments I felt her resignation as though she understood and wasn't going to give up without a fight. I then made a silent promise I would keep her safe as if my existence depended on it. When I said the word hunter I had a strange feeling that wanted me to grab her and run away. I did not understand my feelings for this strange human who seemed to have no self preservation because when I pulled her next to me and wrapped my arm around her she seemed not to mind after a few seconds.

When I finish the preface I turned to her to see if she wanted to read a chapter but found that she was asleep leaning against my shoulder. Not really knowing what to do I decide to carry up to one of the bedrooms upstairs and let her sleep peacefully?

~~~~~**TIME SKIP**~~~~~

It was around six in the morning and I was currently reading a book I found on the floor in the living room and was almost finished when I felt an explosion of fear, pain and panic that nearly had me on the floor. Before I could figure out what happened to Isabella that made her feel like that I heard and ear piercing scream and I was up the stairs faster than I ever knew I could go.

**Cliff-hanger! I have most of the next chapter written so I'm hoping that ill have it up tomorrow night. Please review!Xx do you think I should bring in Peter and Charlotte a small bit? Like texting the Major.**


	5. first sight

**I have a poll on my profile check it out please.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight**

**Isabella POV**

_It was dark and I could barely see, I was walking somewhere pretty fast and I didn't know where I was. I started to panic because I could I could feel someone watching and following me. Before I could reach for my pepper spray I always kept in my bag I was grabbed from behind and slammed into an ally wall. I couldn't see the person holding me there. I kept struggling but I couldn't get out of the hold. Now I was really starting to panic. I couldn't breath as well as I should, I was beginning to see black spots in front of my eyes. I could feel them put their freezing cold wet lips on my collar bone and start to move up my neck. I started to scream out for help._

I was forced out of my nightmare when I felt someone whisper frantically in my ear, begging me to wake up. I shot up like I was struck by lightning and looked frantically around the room. My eyes quickly spotted Jasper sitting at the end of the bed looking at me with nothing but concern in his eyes

"Are you alright darlin'" Jasper asked worriedly. I nodded my head even though we both knew I wasn't. "Do you want to continue reading in half an hour so I can get dressed and we can have something to eat?" I ask timidly not wanting to anger him as I sensed him to be dangerous to those against him.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP 30 MINS~~~~~**

"Do you want to read suga'?"

We were just finished changing and food though I suspect that Jasper didn't eat that much If nothing at all. I decided to watch him more carefully.

"No thank you... I like the sound of your voice" I whisper the last part as I'm not really sure if I want him to hers me or not.

He started to chuckle for a few seconds and then stopped a few seconds later. "Okay darlin'"

We went to sit on the couch in the living room. I went to sit down when Jasper grabbed me from the side. I looked up startled at the contact.

"We don't need you havin a heart attack now do darlin'" Jasper asked after he pulled me into the same position we were in yesterday. I shook my head timidly not wanting to show how much I enjoyed having him hold me. By the small smirk on his face I can tell that I didn't succeed. I wondered how he always knew how I felt.

Jasper opened the book on the first chapter and read "**First Sight"**

**My mother drove me to the airport **

"Where am I going" I nearly screeched in Panic. Jasper sighed and started to calm down real quick which had been happening a lot lately. "Hush darlin' you need to keep calm" Jasper whispered softly in to my ear and I found myself nodding a long

**with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favourite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace; **

"I don't like the fucking top anymore" I mumble to myself thinking back to when I wore it last night and shuddered in disgust of the look of lust and desire in my attackers eyes. Why I heard Jasper whisper in my ear. His voice laced with curiosity. "I...it...ehh...nothing doesn't matter." I mumble quickly while trying to think did I really speak that loud or could he just hear me when I spoke that low. "Of course it matters when it's about you doll" Jaspers saying this and pulling me closer than before so now my head is resting on his shoulder and the hole left side of my body id touching his. I could feel an electric current flowing though us but had no idea what it was about. I was shocked that he said it matters and was wondering what could be going through his head that made me seem important after all I was dirty and used and nobody would want me so I just shrugged my shoulders and didn't try to convince him otherwise because something in me felt as if I wasn't going to win this argument.

**I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka. In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. **

"I bet I can make you feel better about going to Forks darlin'" I looked at Jasper in disbelief because I didn't think there was anything that could make going to Forks any better than it sounded. Jasper had a growing smirk on his face when he saw my disbelief and started to chuckle lightly. He bent own so that his lips were hovering above my ear and I shivered in delight at the feeling of his breath on my ear.

"I live there with my family" I look at him in shock and then suddenly I could feel a smile spread across my face so big I am surprised that my face didn't crack. I surprised us both when I wrapped both my arms and gave him a massive hug and mumbled into his shoulder "yes that does make going to Forks better". A few seconds later I felt strong cold arms wrap around my back. It felt so right to be in his arms that I left out a sigh of contentment. I made a mental note to ask about his family during lunch.

**It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

"Do you miss your father" Jasper asked me suddenly. I thought about my answer for a few minutes. "I do" I said slowly "but we don't have a very close relationship and I worry about my mother who tends to ridicules stuff nearly every day and I don't think I could let her on her own for awhile in case she burned down the house or something else that could kill her." I finish with worry in my voice just thinking about leaving my mom alone.

Jasper looked at me in shock. "Who's the mother and who's the child?"

I sigh "I learned how to take of my mother a long time ago and I don't mind." I said with a tone of finality that made Jasper nod reluctantly.

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

**"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

"If your mom isn't making you do this then why would you move to a place where you hate and haven't met a handsome solider yet" he says the last bit mischievously and gives me a wink. I blushed since the first time my handsome cowboy has arrived and I feel him stiffen slightly when I blush and then give a small sigh of relief. I wonder what caused him to tense. I shrugged my shoulders to his question not knowing the answer to the question myself and trying not to think how much that wink affected me.

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself?**

I couldn't think of a better way to describe her myself I thought to myself and then giggled to myself because I did think of it. Jasper looked at me with a silent question n his eyes. I giggled again at his confusion."I just thought that I couldn't describe her better myself" I paused to giggle again "when I realised that it was I that described her like that. I giggle then and this time Jasper joined with his throaty cough.

**Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

**"I **_**want **_**to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

"I think a good thing you can't lie darlin'" Jasper said with a thoughtful look on his face and then turned to me with a smile when I asked him why. "Because darlin' it's a sign of a good decent person and they are hard to come by nowadays and that makes you special sugar"

I looked at him shocked and surprised that he called me special and he looked like put a lot of thought into his statement which shocked me even more that Jasper had seemed genuine and actually seemed to think that I was special. I was snapped out of my daze when the handsome soldier started to read again.

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

"Your very observant aren't you sugar" Jasper looked me straight in the eye and I couldn't look away even if I tried.

I give him a small smirk and giggle slightly. I nod my head and look straight into his eyes just like he did to me and give him a knowing look to show him that I know that he is not normal. If possible I would say Jasper looked ever paler then usual and quickly began reading putting of the must have conversation.

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"Why" Jasper said sharply but not rudely. I gave him a surprised look at the quick change ofmood but didn't raise my voice or say something sharply just replied calmly "I only see Charlie two weeks in the year and a few phone calls now and then and it's just awkward not knowing what to say." He nods in understanding and starts reading immediately.

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence.**

**He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. **

"Told you". I lifted my head off my soldiers shoulder and stuck my thong out at him. I look of surprise flickered across his face and he shook his head with a small smile across his face.

**I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision — like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

Jasper chuckled and I could feel the vibrations from his chest."That was a good idea sugar"

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. **

**My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

Jasper let out a full blown laugh "That is the truth"

For the first time since Jasper arrived I looked at him fearfully "Please tell me you don't drive too fast because if you do you will never find me in any type of car with you"

Now I was almost certain that there would be tears running down Jaspers face if possible which I didn't think it was.

Once he had almost stopped laughing he managed to form a sentence. "I don't" hahaha "think you will" hahaah "ever get" hahaha" in a car" hahaha "with me" hahahahahahaha "ever"

It took Jasper almost five minutes to finally stop laughing.

"Are you finished or and you trying to make yourself piss with laughter" I said with almost like a mother scolding a child.

"I'm finished mam" looking at me in amusement. I just rolled my eyes at him coming out of my shell and slowly beginning to trust Jasper even though I only met him yesterday.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

"You're clumsy" Jasper drawled in amusement.

I shake my head slightly "Only when I'm with people I don't know or don't trust. Surprisingly I don't trip when I'm on my own."

Jasper hummed in concentration and looked out the window. A few seconds later he spoke in a confused tone "I think I might know an answer as to why you're only clumsy with people around you but I'll have to think about it and get back to you about it."

I nod but I was curious as to what he thought about it.

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. **

"He sounds like he has practice at catching you darlin'" I scowled at the amusement in Jaspers eyes.

"Maybe" I mumble hoping he wouldn't hear but I knew it was futile.

**"You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

"Why would you call him Charlie anyway" Jasper asked me curiously. I sighed in annoyance and once again sat up from my comfy spot on Jaspers shoulder and was going to glare at him but when I looked into his eyes I couldn't make myself as all was their was curiosity. "We just don't have a close relationship".

I looked away before he could answer I leant back on his soldier and brought my legs up under me. I felt Jaspers fingers drift to my hair and started to run his fingers through my hair and I think this relaxed us both and got rid of any tension that was created by Japer asking about my relationship with Charlie.

**I had only a few bags. **

**Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington.**

**My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car **_**for you" **_**as opposed to just "good car."**

"You definite are observant" I heard Jasper whisper in worry. I smirked to myself knowing I was going to enjoy his reaction to me knowing a lot about him.

**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" **Jasper made a hissing noise and started to curse under his breath in Spanish. I only understood some words like "mutt""stupid""treaty""overgrown pups"

Having no clue what he was on about I just waited till he was finished and prompted him to continue reading.

**La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

**"No."**

Japer chuckled darkly at my short response.

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

I heard Jasper sighed in longing and mumble "I wish" while I shuddered at the memory of fishing with my dad and Billy.

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."**

Japer snorted

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily.**

**"When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

"That's really old for a car" I mumbled to myself.

**"Did he buy it new?"**

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

I cringe thinking that this is not going to end well having a car that was over fifty years old. I could also feel Jasper cringe and I think it was probably for the same reason.

**"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

"They don't build them like that anymore because they weren't safe!"Jasper says in pure disgust at having a car that old. I just had to laugh at his expression. He gave me a sharp look "that does not sound safe or sound anything like a car should be." Disgust was the main emotion I could get from him at the moment but there was worry down deep in his eyes.

"How about we make a deal" this got Jasper out of his disgust and looked at me curiously. I took a deep breath "You could teach me a good bit of what you know about cars then I'll let you choose the car"

Jasper had a look of concentration on his face "deal" he said suddenly "If I get to pay for half of the car" I look at him in shock.

"No you are not buying me a car" I say still in shock.

He rolled his eyes "Not all of it just half. This way we can pick out a safer car because we'll have more of a choice" That does sound like a good idea but I couldn't let a stranger buy half of my car and that was final. I looked up to tell Jasper that I would just pick one myself but when I did he had the most adorable pout I have ever seen. "Please Isabella, I would feel so much better if you were in a safe car." My resolve wavered and I gave in when his bottom lip started to quiver.

Before I could tell Jasper that he could pay foe half of my car a full blown smile stretched crossed his face. Jasper bent down and gave me a quick enthusiastic kiss on my cheek. I looked up in shock at the fact that him helping me car made him happy.

_**The thing**_**, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.**

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

"Now you don't have to worry about money do ya darlin'" Jasper said and raised an eyebrow at me daring me to contradict him about the cost of the car. I reluctantly shook my head.

**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

**Wow. Free.**

"That was nice of him" I say slightly surprised at Charlie.

"He's your father sugar of course he is going to by you stuff" Jasper said slightly shocked at my surprise but I wasn't going to respond because I had already told him about my relationship with my father. We simply understood each other and didn't need to voice our opinions.

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. **

Jasper looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled slightly "I didn't know that you would be living there and I didn't know you the." I explain to my soldier, which I had made a habit of calling him in my head. He nodded his head in understanding.

**He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth — or engine.**

"We need to work on your humour darlin' 'cause that wasn't that funny "I pout at Jasper because I knew I wasn't that funny but I also knew that I had my moments which would have people on the floor laughing.

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, **

**and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green — an alien planet.**

"Alien Plant?" I could feel the blush spread over my face and ducked further under Jaspers arm trying to hide my face.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. **

**To my intense surprise, I loved it **"How could you love something so old and battered" Jasper said in all seriousness and I had a feeling he wasn't just talking about the truck.

I turned my head up and winked at him "I like old things". A look of surprise flickered across his face before giving me a genuine smile.

**I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

"You think of the weirdest things darlin'" I giggle slightly at the truth of the statement.

**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

I winced at the thought of going to school in the cruiser.

"Don't worry darlin' if you don't have your car for school I will do a genuine favour and give you a ride to school in my car."

I beam up at Jasper "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I through my hands around his waist. He chuckles "No problem darlin'"

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

I curse under my breath in Spanish. Jasper looked at me in shock. "I didn't know you knew Spanish darlin' and your wide vocabulary in said language". I chuckle "I live in Phoenix and we had to pick a language so I choose Spanish because I think it sounds sexy." Jasper bends down and whispers in my ear "_Je sais que beaucoup de darling sonore sexy_?" _**(Translation; I know a lot of Spanish darling do you think I sound sexy?)**_

I blush beat red and mumble a yes.

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.**

**I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

Jasper threw me a sharp look "you are not a freak darlin'. Not anything close to one sugar"

I look at Jasper amused by his statement."I haven't thought this yet Jasper" If I thought Jasper could blush I would think he would be tomato red. "But thank you for opinion" Jasper started to read quickly again as to avoid commenting on response.

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I **_**should **_**be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

"I think you look beautiful Darlin' and I don't think that you would look as beautiful tanned and with blonde hair." I blush at the compliment which I am not used to receiving.

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

"You harm people around you when you walk" Jasper snorted. I gave him a fierce look "I don't trip when I'm on my own" I mumble fiercely.

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.**

**I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on colour. I had no colour here.**

"I think you look quite tan compared to me sugar" I snort in amusement "Anyone could looked tan next to you J"

"J?" He asked confused. I blush and wouldn't look him in the eye. "Jasper is a long name and I wanted to shorten it and Jazz sounds kind of girly and J sounds nice and I thought it suited you. I don't have to call you that if you don't want me to but I thought ..." J stop my rambling with a sweet peck on my cheek that made me turn beet red.

"Thank you." Was all he said but I understood that he was truly pleased with my nick name for him. I don't know how I knew but I did.

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here? I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. **

**Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. **

**But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

**I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. **

"You shouldn't worry what other think of you darlin' it's what you think of yourself that matters" I nod in understanding. With Jasper here he was slowly making me feel better about myself and making forget about the pain of two nights ago.

**The constant **_**whooshing **_**of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

**Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**

"I never thought of it like that but it certainly does feel like that sometimes "Jasper said thoughtfully.  
>"Great that is really what I wanted to hear J" I say sarcastically "Sorry" He mumbles.<p>

**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. **

J snorted and I felt him nod in agreement and I wondered if he was thinking of himself because I thought it was good luck that brought J to me. No Bella stop thinking like that he is not yours he probably has somebody weighting at home for him.

**Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. **

**After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark panelled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed.**

**My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some** **sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

**I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint.**

I heard J whimper and look at him wondering what crawled up his ass and died."Who could do that to a car"  
>"Do what?" curious to as what bothered him so much about the description of the truck.<br>"Who smokes in their car? It's disgusting" Jasper nearly shivering in disgust. I snorted at his obsession with cars and them being clean.

**The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked a plus that I hadn't expected.**

"I definitely didn't expect that" J spoke in shock. "Don't diss the truck J or I won't let you pay half of the new car and I will have to use the truck." Jasper quickly in fear of me driving the "thing".

**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**

"Its Forks darlin'" was all J had to say in that matter but it explained everything.

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.**

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.**

"Don't worry Miss Cope always looks like that" Japer said nonchalantly.

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

**"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.**

"That is probably what people are saying "he flinched under my harsh gaze "but as I have already said you shouldn't care what they say only what you think about yourself." I lessened my glare and nodded my head understanding what he was saying.

**"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.**

**She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map,  
><strong>"I don't think you need to worry about the best routes because one I will show you around personally and two it's such a small school you could have one brain cell and find your way round." I smile at thought of Jasper showing me around school and mumble thanks into his shoulder. ** and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.**

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighbourhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.**

"That's my brother Edwards's car" J informed me and I nodded my head in understanding. It seemed that Jaspers family was loaded yet it didn't change the fact that J was a genuinely nice guy.

**Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

"When you get your new car it will purr and people look at you in awe for having such a gorgeous car." Jasper said factually.

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me.**

Jasper roared in laughter "I hope" I heard him mumble.

**I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**

**I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

"If you see anybody with a tan if Forks then it's probably fake" I nod in understanding.

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-coloured blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

**I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. **

"They managed to do that to us as well it gets soooo annoying" J said with frustration in his voice that I felt sympathy for him because I knew why they are stared at. Because J is drop dead gorgeous. Not that I'd tell J that he might get a big head.

**I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. **

"That would be cheating darlin'" I shrug because I knew I wouldn't actually do it.

**I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on. **"This sounds like I'm going to have a fun time in Forks" I say sarcastically. J gave me a look of reproach "This time it will be different because you now know the most handsome lad cowboy around" and he gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes at him but didn't deny that he was handsome and I knew he has a smirk on his face.

**When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick **

**leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

**"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

"Why do you prefer Bella to Isabella?" J asked curiously. I flinch remembering my attacker calling me Bella and I curled into a tiny ball next to Jasper and whimpered. Jasper quickly put down the book and grabbed me and brought me onto his lap. "Shush darlin'. I'm here sugar. Nobody's going to hurt you. I'm here darlin'" Jasper was mumbling into my ear trying to calm me down.

After a few minutes I calmed down and begged Jasper not to call me Bella, ever.  
>"May I ask why darlin'" I nearly melted into J because he was so understanding and didn't push for information.<br>"I'll tell you soon, when I am ready just please don't leave me alone" I beg. "Okay darlin, I'm here for ya"

**"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag." Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six." **

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

**"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…"Definitely over-helpful.**

**"I'm Eric," he added.**

"You have him pinned darlin that is exactly like Eric darlin'" Great I think to myself that is exactly what I want following me around.

**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

**"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

**"Very."**

**"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

**"Three or four times a year."**

"That is one of the best thing about living in south" I sigh in happiness.

**"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

**"Sunny," I told him.**

"Well said sugar" J said while chuckling.

**"You don't look very tan."**

**"My mother is part albino."**

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humour didn't mix. **

"You have to admit that wasn't that funny darlin'" J said to me tenderly.

**A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm. **

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

**"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

"Definitely not going to encourage him" I mumble. "I'll keep all da unwanted boys away from you sugar"  
>"Thank you" I said genuinely hoping he would follow through.<p>

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, **

"Stupid subject" I mumble under my breath.

**was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I liked Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**

"What a waste of paper" I heard J mumble under his breath.

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch.**

**She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**

J raised an eyebrow at me but I just shrugged she didn't seem to be that interesting.

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me.** "What is so brave about speaking to the new girl?" I ask Jasper curiously as he always seemed to have an answer for everything.

"I don't think it has to do with being brave I think it is about having everybody's attention on her chatting with the new girl"

I sigh to myself and try to keep inappropriate thoughts of Jasper out of my mind. He is really smart and who doesn't like a smart guy I think to myself.

**The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

I felt J tense beneath me and I felt the need to calm him as he always does to me when I start to panic. I cuddle into his side trying to spread my warmth over him and start running my hand up and down his solid abs. He slowly relaxes and begins to read while I try to keep the thought on his steel abs out of my mind.

**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. **

"That is Emmett he is nothing but a big teddy bear and one of the best brothers out there." Jasper explained to me. I give him a nod of thanks.

**Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond.  
><strong>"That is me, if you didn't guess" J said to me."I would describe you differently now" I told him but didn't explain any further.

**The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair.  
><strong>I froze in fear and disbelief. "Darlin' what's wrong?" Jasper asked me with a look of worry across his face. I pulled myself out of my memories and fear and made myself respond to Jasper "I'll ... tell you at the end of the chapter. Promise" I added on when I say the look of disbelief across his face but he began reading again. **  
>He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.<strong>

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the **_**Sports Illustrated **_**swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room.  
><strong>"That is definitely Rosalie, my twin sister and a complete Bitch to those she doesn't know."

**Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.  
><strong>"That is Alice" He paused briefly just enough to make me worry about who she was to J and why I had a feeling I wasn't going to like his explanation "and she is my ex-wife"

I look at him in shock. What women in their right mind would divorce Jasper was beyond me but I just nodded a bit in relief but didn't pry as it was not my place.

**And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, and angular.**

"How do you notice all this darlin'?" Jasper asked in worry. For whom I didn't know but I knew that since I knew what he was now that he would find out in the book so I didn't answer him.

**But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

J was really tense so I began to rub him side again to relieve some tension. It worked slightly but I could tell that he was still worried at what I knew.

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze haired boy.**

I stretch up and whisper into Js ear "I think it should say 'the silent, handsome blonde man'". I giggle at his shocked face. Since I seemed to be able to see how far I could go and gave him a small peck on his cheek. Js eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his sockets.

I roared in laughter. I had tears streaming down my face and I would have fallen on the floor had J not caught me .I was still giggling a few minutes later and was starting to calm down quickly until I was dead silent, which I found odd as a few seconds ago I was still laughing at Jaspers expression. Jasper looked at me with an eyebrow raised in a silent question but I just shook my head. He mustn't have thought about what he looked like when I gave him a peck. I giggled again slightly.

**They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

"You don't act normal very well do ye?" I asked, wondering how they didn't get exposed at the rate of their bad acting.

"We are normal darlin'" Jasper replied in a tight voice. I just snorted and waited for Jasper to begin to read again.

**"Who are **_**they **_**?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**

**As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps.**

Jasper nodded in confirmation.

„ **He looked at my neighbour for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.**

**He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**

"You are remarkable darlin'" was all Jasper said and it confused me greatly because I didn't see anything major happen in that paragraph.

**My neighbour giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.**

"That is Jessica you are talking to. She has been lusting after me and my brothers since we arrived in Forks." I try to reign in my Jealousy at the thought of Jessica with my soldier.

I quickly snapped out of it when Jasper gave me a confused look out of the corner of his eye. I silently yelled at myself for thinking of Jasper like he was mine.

**I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.**

Jasper just shook his head in what I thought was disbelief.

**Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. **Jasper snorted and nodded his head which left me only a small bit confused as I was piecing together the pieces.

**But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbour was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**

**"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

"Thank you sugar" Jasper commented in amusement and I just rolled my eyes at him "As if you didn't know"

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all **_**together **_**though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they **_**live **_**together." **

"I can tell you one thing J that is that I will not be hanging around with Jess if I had a choice. Jasper looked at me slightly offended "Of course not£ he scoffed "You will be with me and my family". I looked at Jasper in shock and then I felt the fear slip in as I remembered who was in his family and shakily responded with a maybe. Jasper looked at me curiously and worried but I shook my head as a sign for him not to question me. I am glad he caught on because I didn't really want to explain.

**Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

"What do you mean 'even in Phoenix' sugar" I thought this was a really easy question and I thought it would be quit oblivious and gave him a look. "Besides the fact that ye are pale white and ye seem to talk to nobody, I don't really know what I was on about." I reply sarcastically. Jasper just rolled his eyes at my response.

**"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"**

**"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales **_**are **_**brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."**

**"They look a little old for foster children." **"You have no idea" I thought I heated Jasper mumble but I could have heard him wrong.

**"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

**"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**

"Esme would like you" Jasper said with a thoughtful smile and I beamed at the thought of his adoptive mom would like me.

**"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. **

Jasper nodded his head so I presumed that means I was right.

**I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**

"Yes Esme will definitely like you" Jasper said with a smile.

**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

I heard Jasper mumble words but he was too low for me hear so I gave up trying to listen.

**"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**

**"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

**I felt a surge of pity, and relief. **

Jasper raised an eye brow at me "Strange combination". I just shrugged and motioned that he should keep reading as I presumed the book would explain my feelings.

**Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**

"Ahhh" Jasper exclaimed and I wonder why he wanted know the reasons behind my emotions.

**As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**

**"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression.**

I flinch and was trying to concentrate on forgetting two nights ago.

**I looked down again.**

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.**

"Many times sugar" J laughed as if remembering something really funny.

**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**

"Probably was" I looked at J susciously wondering how his brother would have been able to hear from across the room and stored the information away for later.

**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

Thank the Gods I thought to myself.

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**

"What is Angela like?" I ask curiously and look up towards J waiting for my answer. "Angela is probably one of the nicest friend you could have in the school even though she is a bit shy" I nod and made plans to befriend Angela.

**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbour. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the centre aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen **flinch **by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.**

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious. **

I whimper and try to fight off the flash backs and find myself successful with the aid of Jasper, but I could see some anger in Jaspers eyes and hope that is not directed at me.

**I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**

**I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black. **Jasper growled softly and I filched and held on to Jasper as if my life depended on him.

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. **

**Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by **_**him**_**, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

"Not your fault darlin'" Jasper ground out between his teeth in anger.

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favourite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odour. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain**

Jasper growled louder and I was wondering how he was doing it but I added it to my long mental list of what he could do. "That didn't really help you sugar" having no idea what he was on about I just nodded.

**Between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**

Jasper chuckled slightly "Everyone looks small next to Emmett. Thinking of Emmett seemed to calm him a small bit if nothing else.

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behaviour? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.**

Jasper chuckled darkly "Jessica is just a jealous bitch."

**It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase **_**if looks could kill**_

J chuckled darkly and started to absent mindly plat with my hair. I let him because it seemed to sooth him and it kept me from braking down.__

**suddenly ran through my mind.**

**At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.**

"You are too observant for your own good darlin' and one day it's going to get you in some deep shit." I look at jasper in concentration and I think I know what he is I just need a few more pieces to fit the puzzle.

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair.**

"Nothing in life is fair" I say out loud and wince in thought of the unfair part in my life. Jasper snorted and I looked up to see if he was laughing at me and was going to reproach him when I saw a look of pain in his eyes and knew that he had been threw a lot. "That is a fact Isabella, one I only know too well" I looked at Jasper in sorrow and my heart breaks at the thought of him being hurt.

**I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

"You cry when you're mad?" I blush about ten different shades of red and nod sheepishly. I always hated that about myself as it was thoroughly embarrassing and humiliating.

"It's not that bad darlin' as it shows that your emotions are especially intense which shows you care."

I am starting to notice how Jasper always exceedingly understands when it comes to emotions.

**"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy; his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

Jasper laughed a genuine laugh and gave me a nod of congratulations and I beam in pleasure at the thought that I said something that made Jasper laugh.

**"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

**"I'm Mike."**

"You're in trouble now sugar." Jasper smirked at me and it got bigger when I gave him a confused look "Mike is not going to let you alone now because you're the 'shiny new toy'" I huff in aggravation at the thought of another hormonal boy following me around like a lost puppy.

**"Hi, Mike."**

**"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

**"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

**"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**

I glare at J because I could feel the smugness rolling off him in waves for him being right and I can't stand that thought so I just huff in anger because I don't think I would be able to hurt him even if I tried.

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today. **

J shakes his head in disgust "It's a sad day when _Mike_ is the nicest person you've read" Jasper spat mikes name out in disgust and I wondered what Mike sis to receive such hate.

**But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

I'm sure that made me feel better I think to myself and shake my head at the dim-witted boy that is Mike.

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that **_**wasn't **_**Edward Cullen's usual behaviour.**

"No, it's not which is surprising since Edward is usually the golden child." I shake my head in repulsion at the thought of a mother loving one child more than the other.

**I decided to play dumb.**

"I can't see you dumb in any shape or form darlin'" I blush at this compliment something I can't stop doing lately with Jasper around.

**"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

**"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

**"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

**"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

"He sucks at flirting" I say under my breath.

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.**

"He probably just added to it darlin'" I just nod in agreement. I was thirsty so I will get a drink after this chapter.

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class.**

**At home, only two years of P.E. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

I nod in all seriousness with the book and I can feel Jasper laugh at me. "Am I that bad darlin'?" I shake my head and spat out why I was not going to enjoy going to Forks high _"P.E." _I shudder in disgust.

**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

Jasper raises an eye brow at me but I shake my head telling him not to ask or else...

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. **

"Really?" Jasper asked and looked towards me and I gave him a look of disbelief. "Jasper" I drag out his name as if speaking to a toddler "This has not and will not happen so I don't know the answer" Jasper has a look of realisation on his face and ducks his head as if to hide a non existence blush.

**I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.**

I hummed to myself trying to figure this all out and I knew I had almost figured it out.

**I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**

"I don't think anybody could purposely hate you darlin'" Jasper said sincerely and I mumble back with an embarrassed thanks.

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes. **

"Jasper do you know what I did to _him_" I ask J but I don't say his brother's name just whispered _him _quietly as if he could hear me. "I have an idea but I could be wrong and if my Idea doesn't pop up in the next few chapters I'll explain it to you." I nod my head in agreement.

**For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. **

"Good I was beginning to think that you feared nothing" I look at J in shock "What's wrong with having no fear?" I question harshly because there were not many things that I feared.

Jasper gave me a look that made me immediately shut up. "Because those people will eventually get too cocky and could be killed"

I fought with myself to or not to tell him that this wasn't a war but I decided against it.

**The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.**

**"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**

**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**

**"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

**"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

**When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.**

Jasper closed the book and looked deep into my eyes which brought the notice of our position to my attention. My head was on Jaspers lap and my legs were spread across the rest of the couch. I blushed and went to get up when I felt two of Jaspers hands push my shoulders back down.

"Its fine darlin' your keeping me warm and your comfy there is no point in moving" Jasper explained to me and nod and relax back onto his lap.

I look Jasper straight in the eye and what I was about to say next could change everything.

"You don't have a heart beat,

You are always freezing cold,

You growl,

Your eyes change colour in anger

And I know what you are."

Jasper looked at me with nothing but pure shock and was gaping like a fish.

**THANK YOU FOR READING ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**MISTAKES I MADE**

**I SAID ALICE WAS HIS WIFE IN JPOV BUT IT MENT TO SAY EX-WIFE SO SORRY ABOUT THAT**

**I DONT KNOW SPANISH SO MY TRANSLATION IS PROBABLY WRONG**

**I CHANGED MY USER NAME IT IS NOW CaireWhitlock SORRY IF THIS IS ANY INCONVINENCE BUT I DIDNT LIKE MY OLD ONE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**CW xx**


	6. Goodbye

**Hey guys I know you were expecting another chapter of this story but I am sorry to say I have lost all inspiration for it.**

**I am putting it up for adoption and I hope somebody would like to take it. If they do they can PM me.**

**I also have a new story out but it Is a work in progress. It's called "Which Reid?" and it a criminal minds and covenant crossover. Please look for it and hopefully review.**

**Byyyyyeeee x**


End file.
